


Blinding sight

by CassFear84



Series: Bottled-up feelings and other calamities [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassFear84/pseuds/CassFear84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken him too long to realize, to understand, to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding sight

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another issue in my series. I hope you enjoy it! And no, I do not own them and I am not making any money out of it.

It was the strangest feeling of all. It was a contradiction. It was just plain impossible. There was no way he was going to lose Danny. There was no way that was a movement sensor on that bomb. There was no way the sensor was fixed on Danny. His Danny. Danny who'd moved half-way around the world (exaggerated as it was t say that) to be with his daughter. Danny who had named his daughter after the partner he'd lost so long ago. Danny who'd been right there for him every day since the day they met. Danny the love of his life. It had taken him so long to realize, to understand, to _see._ But now that he wasn't blind anymore there was no way he was going to lose him. Not like this. Not when Danny had a promise to keep. Which is exactly what he said when the detective asked him to tell Grace he was sorry.

"What happened to Danno's 100 per cent guaranteed?"

Danny kept begging him to leave, maybe not with words but with his eyes. He was tearing up, breathing rapidly, falling into despair. If he left, that would mean Danny could give up and stop fighting. No way in hell was Steve going to step away. Even if it meant they'd both die. He wasn't going to leave Danny on his own now. Gracie would still have her mother. He needed Danny to know, to understand, to _see_ that he was there for him, that he wasn't alone, that he would _never_ be alone again.

When the bomb-technician said OK, Steve was half-afraid he'd misheard. He didn't even dare take his eyes off Danny's, afraid that the blond would cave. He could see him trembling with the effort not to move, hands in the air so unnaturally still.

"OK I can move OK?"

Danny's broken voice almost did it for Steve. He'd never heard his partner sound so desperate, so vulnerable, so fucking scared.

"Yeah, you can move."

Steve had to fight his own urge to grab Danny the moment he put his hands down. The detective’s body had gone from rigid to limp so fast that the SEAL had been afraid he'd just faint. But Danny was still up, breathing heavily like he hadn't gotten enough air in days. Steve was frozen in place, waiting, expectant, trying to gauge whether he'd get punched if he just put his arms around Danny like every fiber in his body was screaming at him to do. And then he didn't have to worry about that anymore, because the moment Danny could work his body upright again, he threw himself at Steve wrapping his arms around him and squeezing so hard it should have hurt. Only it didn't. It felt amazing.

Steve was shaking with the force of his emotions. He knew he was too close to breaking to let go. All it would take was one tear, and he'd go over. But he didn't. He did not let one tear drop, he fought the swelling in his eyes and kept laughing hysterically, almost as hard as his partner was.

Danny was probably laughing because it had been to close a call. Steve was laughing because there was no way he was going to let Danny go now. He was going to tell his partner how he really felt.

 


End file.
